


Trouble-Makers

by MaddieandChimney



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: Athena bans the Buckley siblings from attending future parties when Buck hits his head and Maddie throws up on her shoes.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Madney One-Shots





	Trouble-Makers

It’s Buck who goes down first, although Maddie has been fighting the queasiness for the duration of the party. She sticks close to Chimney’s side, watching in amusement as her brother thinks it’s an _amazing_ idea to stand on top of the dining room table, vastly underestimating just how tall he is. Maddie and Chimney – the only sober ones at the party – could have seen it coming, the low hanging light shade and Buck’s head so easily colliding as he drunkenly sings along to the music whilst doing the air guitar.

“Wouldn’t be a party without my brother spilling some blood.” She points out, smirking at her boyfriend who knows he’s the one who’s going to have to deal with it because Hen definitely isn’t in a fit enough state to try and see to a sobbing Buck who has collapsed onto the table. Maddie follows him, one hand on her stomach and the other reaching out to force her brother’s hand from his face so Chimney can examine the damage.

It takes everything within her to gulp down the lump that forms in her throat, focusing her attention on her brother when the drunken sobs die down and he starts giving her statistics on concussions as though somehow, as a trained nurse she didn’t know all of it. She lets him rant on, knowing it’s for the best, forcing a smile on her face. “Hey, Mads?” It’s Chimney’s voice that pulls her out of it, “You look like you’re—”

It’s too late.

Before he can even get the words out, Maddie is facing in the other direction, vomiting what little food she had in her stomach… all over Athena’s shoes. “You two…” The extremely pissed off woman looks behind Maddie at Buck and then at Chimney, “You three, are no longer invited.”

The tears come before she can stop them, partly from the fact Athena looks angry at her, but also from the sheer embarrassment of throwing up in front of all their friends. “I’m so sorry… I’ll, I’ll clean it up.” She can feel her face heating up with every passing second because everyone’s eyes are on her and Athena in that moment.

And really, she can’t take the disappointed, slightly disgusted stare of the Sergeant for a second longer before she fully bursts into tears. If Athena is feeling bad, Maddie doesn’t look at her to check, at least not in time in the two seconds it takes for Chimney to be by her side, his arm wrapping around her waist before he gently hushes her, lips against her cheek.

Maddie doesn’t blame Athena for being mad, not at all – Buck is bleeding out (perhaps a little dramatic) on her dining room table and Maddie has just thrown up all over her shoes and floor. It’s supposed to be a party, and whilst nothing is quite as extreme as last time when they had to call an ambulance for her brother, it’s still been ruined.

“I think we need to tell them, Mads.” Chimney mutters, but now that he’s said it out loud, she knows they’d have no choice even if she disagreed. So, she sniffs, leaning a little more into him, practically feeling the elation rushing from his body. Buck is sitting up now, hand against his head and a pout on his face but he’s curious. It’s not exactly how she planned on doing it and she hopes he’ll forgive her, but she’s crying in the middle of a party and Athena is looking at her as though she’s crazy after she’s just vomited all over her.

It’s not a surprise that nothing goes as they planned.

Her arm wraps around her boyfriend’s waist, the tears finally halting when she tilts her head up and just admires the massive smile on his face. She knows before he’s even spoken that it’s already clicked in their friends heads, his hand has moved to her stomach and he looks so proud. There’s happy tears in his eyes before he says the words as though he’s been planning on shouting them in the three weeks since they found out. “Maddie and I…”

“Pregnant!” Buck gasps, completely stealing the moment from them, but Maddie can’t tear her eyes away from Chimney’s face to even think about berating her brother for stealing the word from him.

“Maddie and I are pregnant!” Chimney announces it as though he hasn’t just been disturbed by a drunk, probably concussed younger Buckley, somehow pulling his girlfriend impossibly closer to his side. Athena is the closest, so she gets there first, wrapping her arms around the couple, the confusion wiped from her face when all the pieces seem to fall so perfectly into place.

“Well, that explains that. Doesn’t mean your trouble making brother isn’t banned though.”


End file.
